


Don't Leave

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is mentioned, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel





	Don't Leave

       “She didn’t run away from the Horde, she ran away from you!”

       Glimmers words replayed in Catra’s head. She knew they were probably wrong, but they still repeated.

       If that were the truth Adora would have left a long time ago.

       She screamed. She cried and throw things, destroying everything she could.

       Scorpia ran in as soon as she heard screaming.

       “What’s going on?! Are the princess’s attacking you? Are you having a nightmare?! Do you need soft warm loving hugs to calm you down!?” Then she saw it.

       Catra sitting on the ground, crying.

       “Hey, Wild Cat, what’s wrong?” Scorpia kneeled by her. Catra latched onto her.

       “What if that dumb Princess was right? What if… What if Adora left because of me.”

       “… She didn’t leave because of you.” Scorpia wrapped her arms around her. “I find that incredibly hard to believe.”

       “Why?” Scorpia smiled at the cat girl, whipping a tear form her eye.

       “Because your smart, amazing, and beautiful. Adora may be dumb enough to leave with the Princess’s, but she’s not dumb enough to not notice all that.”

       Catra nuzzled herself into Scorpia’s side.

       “Promise you won’t leave like she did?”

       “Promise.”

       “For real?”

       “Of course, I’m a lot smarter than her after all.” Catra laughed weakly at Scorpia’s declaration. “I mean, I stayed after all.”

       “Yeah, you are a lot smarter than Adora… But I think if she had stayed, the three of us would have gotten along.”

       “But for now, it’s just the two of us.” Catra smiled as Scorpia kissed the top of her head.

       “I think I can live with that.”


End file.
